lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Kimi/Brilliant Start Point
Kimi tried many ways to save her father, but unexpectedly discovered another side to the Federation. Now she is on the road to change Apple, a new journey has begun. Interview Requirements * Obtain Original Will through a Time-Limited Spirit of Sheen event * Tangled Love * Golden Sun * Dark Threads * Blooming Flowers Prize * 20000 * 20 * Season Theme Summary Expand for script. * (Apple Federation Apparel Group Offices) * Cali: Lady Kimi, my next question is my last and is a question many are concerned about, so forgive me for being blunt. * Kimi: It' okay, go ahead. * Cali: Before, you mentioned your friends' help during the process to regain control of the group. Do you think, without the help of them, can you still be able to be the chairman? * Joe: We refuse to answer this question, it was not in the plan... * Kimi: Mr. Joe... * Cali: (Whispers) If I included it in the plan, I would not be able to win the interview in the first place... * Kimi: (After thinking awhile) My friends' help is essential, but also be noticed that all the staff choose to believe me not because of friends or my identity as the chairman's daughter. * Kimi: It's only because I'm Kimi. They acknowledge my achievement, they see the positive things I brought to the group, so they choose to follow me and I will not fail their trust. * Kimi: So back to your question, nobody except me can do this, so I am the chairman. * (Cali is dazed by Kimi's quick and bold response for a second, and frantically begins writing in her notebook.) * Cali: Great, I love interviewing people straight to the point. I'll ask for the front page on Amphithea News to shut the tabloid news up for sure! * Kimi: Thank you. If there are no more questions, I have other work to attend to... * Cali: Please, please, one more minute! Allow me to take a picture of you as the illustration. Just a photo of you working. * Kimi: Suit yourself. * Joe: My lady, Orlando is asking for communication. * Kimi: Send him in! * (Cali snaps a photo of Kimi at her desk, one hand holding a folder and the other holding a communicator. An image of a sophisticated businesswoman.) Important News Requirements * 30 * 17 Prize Original Will levels up to First Voice Summary Expand for script. * Orlando: Kimi.. * Kimi: What of my father? * Orlando: I just saw him. He is alive and well, but it isn't convenient to contact you in the camp of the Royal Army. * Kimi: That's wonderful! When will you all be returning? * Orlando: That's why I called. Mr. Schiller won't tell me about his deal with the Royal Army. Royal Army's attitude is not clear at present, so I cannot send him back so rashly. * Kimi: What could this mean? Is my father in danger right now? * Joe: Calm down, my lady. There is no place safer for him right now than Black Water City. * Orlando: Though he is safe right now, the president's attempt to cooperate with League Tyr greatly worsened the relationship between the federation and North. We have to take action. * Kimi: So... the best way right now is to restore the relationship with Black Water City and take back father through the diplomatic channel? * Orlando: Indeed I hope so, but I cannot expose my identity, let alone break the chain of command to contact with Royal Army directly. Kimi, we can only count on you. * Kimi: Me? * Joe: But my lady has no experience with politics and doesn't know any diplomatic officials! This matter... * Kimi: There's no point saying these things. No matter what, I have to find a way to make it work. * Orlando: And actually, the Royal Army is disputing on the matter too. The minority tend to reconcile with League Tyr and acknowledge their legal status. We're running out of time. * Kimi: I see. Thank you for telling me so much and protecting my father. Please leave the rest to me. Trial-I Requirements * 6 * 5 Prize Puppet's Heart levels up to level 2 (Simple attribute rating increases by 500 points) Slim Hope Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * (In the late night, the building of Apple Apparel Group has gone all black except the top floor.) * Secretary: Chairman, it's very late now. Please go back to rest, or Mr. Joe would be angry again. * Kimi: Ah, I didn't realize it's already so late. I'm sorry, I can give you a ride home. * (On the road back, Kimi is still frowning over the conversation with Orlando in the daytime, but she cannot still find the clue.) * Secretary: Chairman, you seem very worried? * Kimi: I used to think that I can do anything if I try hard, but now, though I have a clear target, I have no idea how to get there. * Secretary: Sorry, I don't quite follow... Is it about the group? But the business seems to be increasing... * Kimi: Not the group. It's my father. He's in North and I'm thinking if there's a diplomatic way to get him back. * Secretary: Ah, it's about Mr. Schiller. I think Mr. Nelson would be happy to help. * Kimi: Mr. Nelson? You mean Mr. Speaker? * Secretary: Yeah, when I went out with Mr. Schiller, I used to see them in many social events. I guess, they are friends? * Kimi: Ah, I remembered. The group has been supporting him financially. He may be helpful at the moment. * Secretary: Then shall I arrange an appointment with the speaker tomorrow? * Kimi: I'm not quiet familiar with him. If I visit him directly to ask him to help me, it would be too improper. What's more, I cannot put all my hopes on him either. * Kimi: I heard that Welton Hotel holds a charity banquet regularly with many political and commercial elites present. I will get the hosting rights and invite Mr. Nelson to it. * Secretary: Understood. Will you prepare a new dress for the banquet? * Kimi: You're right. I'll need a dignified outfit to make a good impression. I can't afford to make even a small mistake. Black Banquet Prize * 20000 * 20 * Cinderella's Clock Summary Expand for script. * (On the day of charity banquet, Welton Hotel is resplendent. As the host, Kimi receives many people's inquiries. She, with a cup of wine in hand, unhurriedly greets the guests.) * ???: Hey, Miss Kimi! It's really you! I was at your graduation ceremony! And here you are! * (A very social man comes to say hello. Kimi has made her work and she soon recognizes it's the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Baird.) * Kimi: Hello, Mr. Baird. I happen to have something to ask of you, regarding foreign trade and affairs... * Baird: Oh Lady Kimi, how could you bring up work when I am still lost in my reminiscing! * Joe: My lady, Mr. Nelson has just sent word that an urgent matter came up, and that he may be a bit late to the banquet. * Kimi: I have a bad feeling about this... Why is he acting like this if he and my father are old friends? * Baird: Don't take it personally, the speaker has always been this way. The last one to the party can make the greatest entrance. * Kimi: Mr. Baird, if now is not a good time to talk about business, can we at least set up an appointment for a later time? * Baird: You haven't changed a bit, Lady Kimi. Any time will work... * Joe: My lady, pardon. Mr. Nelson has arrived. * Kimi: Sorry, excuse me, I will surely pay a visit to you shortly. * Nelson: Lady Kimi, what an honor. Schiller would sing praises for his daughter all the time, and I can see why. * Kimi: I'm flattered. My father would mention his friend Mr. Nelson quite often, as well. * Nelson: Friend? Hmm, maybe we are friends in a sense. * Kimi: He's in the north right now, and I'm sure he misses his friends dearly. * Nelson: I hope not. He snuck out to Black Water City without permission. That's not anything small. * Nelson: You barely managed to stabilize the Apple Apparel Group, and now you want to get involved in the business in the North Kingdom. Isn't that too impatient? * (Nelson doesn't want any more words with Kimi, and until the banquet ends, he didn't talk with Kimi. Instead, he's been talking with other businessmen all night.) * Kimi: Joe, I get him. He still doubts my ability. He's probably looking for other funds right now. We have to find another way. Another Path Requirements * 40 * 16 Prize First Voice levels up to Dream Journey Summary Expand for script. * (Kimi knocks open the door of Foreign Affairs office. Inside, she finds Baird almost buried in the piles of papers.) * Kimi: Mr. Baird? It's Kimi, I have booked an appointment with you. * Baird: Yes, of course. Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable! * Kimi: I'm sorry, I didn't realize how busy you were. So many papers... Should I come back at another time? * Baird: No, I always have time for a chat with you! Also, I can use some help with some thorny diplomatic problems. * Kimi: As long as I can help. * Baird: To be frank, I know why you're here. You wish to repair ties to Blackwater City and retrieve your father, correct? * Kimi: Is it... * Baird: It's not an easy thing, but also not entirely impossible. After all, Schiller's trip to the North has something to do with me. * Kimi: What? My father never mentioned that before. * Baird: The president's biggest supporter is Mercury Bank. At first, no one thought Reid would ever side with the League Tyr. * Baird: So the president went to meet Verdfare in Losol City. Luckily, he cannot skip the congress to ally with League Tyr, but the relationship with Cloud and Lilith is still damaged. * Kimi: And that's the cause of our diplomatic dilemma here... * Baird: Though I had no idea of your father's true intentions there, I did implore him to try to repair the ties between the Royal Army and the Federation. * Kimi: I heard that an agreement had been reached and Mr. Orlando also suggested it's feasible. * Baird: Wonderful! But we're so busy repairing ties with Lilith and Cloud, we can't afford to send anyone to the north... * Kimi: Do you mean... I should be the one to go? * Baird: It would be lovely if you are willing to! * Kimi: Of course, but I also have many things to attend to in the group. Please allow me several days for consideration. Trial-II Requirements * 9 * 6 Prize Puppet's Heart levels up to level 3 (Simple attribute rating increases by 800 points) Upcoming Storm Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * (As Kimi exits the office, she spots Reid going into the congress building across the street. Unable to resist, she follows him in.) * Cali: Lady Kimi! How nice to see you here, too! * Kimi: Cali? What are you doing here? * Cali: I came to interview the speaker for my feature, but his secretary won't let me out of no reason, so I'm sitting here until I get to see him! * Kimi: Actually, I've wanted to ask him a few things ever since the banquet, though I don't have an appointment... * Cali: Let's try again! Maybe he has some free time right now? * Kimi: You just want me to take you in... Come on, let's go. * (Outside the Speaker's Office) * Spokesman's Secretary: Ah, it's Lady Kimi. Sorry, but Speaker is with a guest right now; you can wait here for him if you don't mind? * Kimi: Don't worry, it's fine. * Cali: Lady Kimi, cool. You don't have to make an appointment to see him and we can sit here in the lounge. Hey, what's the sound next door? * (In the meeting room on the other side of the wall, some people seem to be quarreling. Kimi finds one voice is Nelson.) * (Cali takes out the pen and starts writing.) * Kimi: You... Behind the Curtain Requirements * Bird Anecdotes * Bird Episodes * Bird Confessions Prize * 20000 * 20 * Critical Taste Summary Expand for script. * Cali: Wow, Nelson accused the president of damaging the authority of the government! * Cali: And the president's secretary strikes back that Mr. President can exercise the Right of Recall to reelect the Speaker! * Kimi: Mr. President and Mr. Speaker seemed to be in good relationship in the public. It's really hard to believe the truth is completely different. * Cali: Don't you know? The president's approval ratings are crashing, so everyone thinks there'll be a new president next election. * Kimi: So, even the Speaker may not be able to get reelected... * Cali: If my memory is right, it is Apple Apparel Group that supports Mr. Speaker financially. Didn't you sense anything wrong? * Kimi: There are something I didn't pay enough attention in the past, but now I have to consider a bit more. * Kimi: I may not have a say on the national affairs, but this could really influence me directly. * (The door to the meeting room suddenly opens. Nelson's voice comes out.) * Nelson: See the guest out! * Nelson: Hmm? What are you doing here, Miss Kimi? * Kimi: Eh, actually, I'm here for the unfinished discussion on the banquet... * President's Secretary: It seems that while Mr. Nelson secretly communicates with Mercury Bank, he doesn't forget to secure a set on the big ship of Apple Apaprel Group. * Kimi: What're you talking about? * Nelson: Don't listen to him, Miss Kimi. Please step into my office, what can I help you with today? * Kimi: Wait, I think it's better for us to make things clear. Mr. Nelson, don't you agree? * Cali: Wow, the smell of the front page! Do you need a recorder of meeting proceedings? Dawn Awakening Requirements * 52 * 33 Prize Dream Journey levels up to Promise of Future Summary Expand for script. * (Outside the building of congress.) * Cali: I can't believe Nelson was stealing campaign funds from the president all along... What's he been doing with all that money? * Kimi: Me too. The person father supported for so many years turned out to be so... * Reid: There are many things you still don't know. * Kimi: You are about to leave. Seems things are all settled. * Reid: This is not a place for you. I heard that you want to visit the North Kingdom. You know it's not the child play, right? * Kimi: It's a decision made after thorough consideration, and you have no place to tell me what I should do. * Reid: I wish you wouldn't think of me that way. I really don't want you to be in any sort of danger, that's all. * Kimi: Talking about danger, my father right now is a place full of danger. I have no reason to not go. * Reid: I think I would never convince you. I just wish when you feel helpless, do remember to come to me. I'll always be there to help. * Kimi: Thank you for your kindness, but I don't think I need it. * (Kimi sits into the car. On the way back when they pass by the Mercury Bank, she cannot help remember the words of Reid.) * Kimi: Helpless... Indeed, there are many things I feel helpless about. Without the help of Baird, I cannot even go to the North Kingdom. * Kimi: Though I get to know the real face of Nelson, I cannot really do anything. That will damage the image of the congress. * Kimi: And also the president... * Kimi: What if I was not a wealthy lady, or a famous designer, or the CEO of the Apple Federation Apparel Group, but something higher... Trial-III Requirements * 15 * 9 Prize Puppet's Heart levels up to level 4 (Simple attribute rating increases by 1200 points) Start Again Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 * Nikki's Show Summary Expand for script. * (On the plane to Black Water City.) * Baird: Have you taken any flight so jerky? The way to the North is always like this. Don't hesitate to tell me if you feel uncomfortable. * Kimi: It's okay, I'm not a baby. On my last trip to the North, I was a hostage and bound by rope. * Baird: Ahahahahaha, that's a good joke. * Kimi: I mean it. I never thought I would go there again with a new indentity [sic]. * Baird: Sorry that I can only apply for a temporary financial consultant for you. Next time, I will try to give you a formal title and you will be diplomat Kimi then! * Kimi: Thank you a lot, Mr. Baird. Thanks for everything you did for me. * Baird: Don't mention it, I'm just trying to help myself. So many years, there are so many things I cannot help. I want some change and I got the feeling that you are the one. * Kimi: I know what I want to do? * Baird: I said nothing. * Kimi: Thank you for your understanding. I have thought it through. I will be a part of this country's decision making, not only for my father but also for the Federation. Brilliant Triumph Requirements * Sky and the Sea * Colors of Sea * Pure Dream Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * (Welton Airport, the diplomatic group to Black Water City has come back. Cali has been waiting long to get the first interview with Kimi.) * Cali: Miss Kimi, here, here! * Kimi: Mr. Baird. It's an old friend of mine, please excuse me. * Baird: Oh, that reporter. Do remember to tell her to promote the image of the federation diplomatic section. * Kimi: (Helpless) Fine, I will do that. * Cali: Miss Kimi, it's not long since our last interview. You really are a newsmaker. * Kimi: I'm flattered. * Cali: Before we start, can I ask some private questions? * Kimi: Go ahead, but I may not be able to answer all of them. * Cali: Did you confront Nidhogg during this visit? Is he ruthless like the word goes? Like always ready to draw his sword... * Cali: And, it's said that you defeated Nidhogg's people in a styling contest. Is that true? Did he cut any people? * Kimi: No... You are overthinking. It's just a normal diplomatic visit. Violence cannot solve everything. * Cali: I see. Still, this visit is very dangerous. Why do you give up the relatively easy office and go to that place? * Kimi: It's my personal choice and it's related to my dream too. As for the details... Is it your official interview now? * Cali: Ok, ok. Let's begin. * (After Cali, there are still many reporters waiting for Kimi, a legendary diplomat with double identities.) Trial-IV Requirements * 20 * 12 Prize Puppet's Heart levels up to level 5 (Simple attribute rating increases by 1500 points) News Afar Prize * 40000 * 40 * 20 * Tailor Made Summary Expand for script. * (Border of Pigeon Kingdom.) * Momo: Ah, I miss Lady Kimi so much, and the Apple Apparel Group... canteen's grilled fish. * Nikki: I knew you would say that. Did you receive the new Amphithea? Did it mention Kimi? * Momo: Eh, there is no Amphithea News here. Only a magazine named Countess's Letter. * Nikki: So we won't get any news about Kimi? * Momo: Wait, let me see. Maybe people in Pigeon are also interested in Apple Federation. * Momo: Ah.. Here it is! * Nikki: Let me see. It says Kimi is now the Chairman of Apple Apparel Group. So nice. It seems without my help, Kimi still takes back control of the group. * Momo: It's an old one. Look at this new one! * Nikki: (Read) Diplomat Chairwoman Visits North and Faces Nidhogg? * Momo: Hahahaha, diplomat chairwoman. What's on earth is that? * Nikki: No, that's not the point. Kimi goes to the North Kingdom and she meets Nidhogg! * Momo: Meow! Why did she do that? Didn't they say Mr. Schiller is safe now? Why does she have to go there? * Nikki: She has always had her way of thinking things. I believe her decision. * (The magazine is folded and put away. Nikki takes the message of the friend afar and continues her journey.) Category:Dreamland